high like the stars
by BSnows
Summary: Clarke smiles. Lexa can be high as fuck and still act like the normal Lexa, which is madly in love with Clarke and making sure she and everyone else knows it. Or: Clexa being wifeys and doing stuff like Clarke showing Lexa what marijuana is. (DRUG ALERT or something)


"I don't feel anything, Clarke," Lexa impatiently snorts after she takes a hit off the joint for the fourth time. "Your cigarette is broken."

Clarke's worried.

She was telling Lexa a story before they got to sleep and she told Lexa about the days back in the Ark when she would get some cannabis with Jasper and Monty for experiences matters.

Even though Lexa's a grounder, she didn't recognize what plant Clarke was talking about. She was wondering why would Clarke talk about a plant with such malice.

But Clarke explained it to her.

Lexa was curious.

Very curious.

"But," Clarke tries. "It's late."

"Clarke," Lexa says as she gets off the bed. "You can't tease me about it and then say you have it with you and then say you're too sleepy to smoke it, that's cruel and I won't accept it."

Clarke snorts. Why would she open her mouth to tease Lexa about substances that could make her see dragons.

Lexa loves dragons.

"But love," Clarke tries again as Lexa heads to the other side of the bedroom to put on her black robe. "I only have pot and it doesn't make you see dragons. It makes you feel high and relaxed."

Lexa doesn't care.

"I don't care. I want to feel what you felt."

Eventually Lexa convinced Clarke and they went outside near some trees and sat on the grass.

Clarke showed Lexa how to smoke it, but while Clarke could already feel her body being taken over, Lexa was apparently feeling normal.

Either Lexa is smoking it the wrong way or she's about to get way too high.

"Take one more, the last one," Clarke hands her the joint again. "Pull it in, slowly."

Lexa does so. She closes her eyes and pulls the smoke in and slowly lets it go through her mouth.

She opens her eyes and looks at Clarke.

"I feel nothing."

"Come on," Clarke rolls her eyes and she takes the joint from Lexa's hand. "How could you not feel it?"

"I-

Lexa feels funny.

"Clarke." Lexa says and her eyes widen.

Clarke smiles.

"There you go."

Lexa's eyes searches everywhere around them. She puts her hands on the ground and feels the grass between her fingers and the smell of the wet soil soaked with water from the rain. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

She had missed the smell of the nature.

So pure.

"Clarke." She repeats, getting her attention back to her smiling wife. "Everything is awesome."

Clarke bites her bottom lip to avoid laughing too hard.

"Awesome?" Clarke takes a pull at her joint. "So you surrendered and you're talking skykru slangs now?

Lexa can't answer right now. The sky looks too interesting.

"The stars, Clarke."

Her eyes are big and by the moonlight Clarke notices how red they look.

"Maybe we should stop for now."

"No, Clarke" Lexa slowly looks at her to protest. "Look at these stars, can you believe?"

Clarke puts out her joint and hides it behind her while Lexa looks back up to the sky.

"Believe what, love?"

"You fell from there." Lexa points to the sky and then puts her hands on her face in surprise. "You fell from there and you are here. And I love you being here."

Clarke smiles. Lexa can be high as fuck and still act like the normal Lexa, which is madly in love with Clarke and making sure she and everyone else knows it.

Clarke lays on the grass and pulls Lexa by her arm so she could lay beside her too. Clarke rests her head on Lexa's shoulder and Lexa puts her arm around Clarke's body and kisses her head, never breaking the eye contact with the million of bright spots on the sky.

"I love being here too," Clarke says. "But I love you more."

A moment of silence happens.

"I love you like the stars love the moon."

Clarke couldn't really understand the analogy right away, but she didn't care.

Everything is just awesome.

* * *

 _ **HEY GUYS! This fic is part of a series at my Ao3 account. You can check it for more, or visit my tumblr, I often post my one-shots there!xx (loupagneau)**_


End file.
